


I THOUGHT SNAKES WEREN'T AFRAID OF ANYTHING

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [15]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Sweet Pea is back in town after breaking Veronica's heart two years ago





	I THOUGHT SNAKES WEREN'T AFRAID OF ANYTHING

 

In a small town like Riverdale, news travelled fast. Especially news concerning a certain Serpent being back in town.

Veronica sat with Betty in a booth at Pop's, sipping their milkshakes and gushing over Betty's big rock on her finger. ''I can't believe Jughead Jones proposed to you. I recall him saying marriage was superficial a few years ago.''

''Well, he changed his mind.''

''Obviously. Have you  _seen_  that rock?! I'm impressed.'' A blush coated Betty's cheeks, accompanying her giddy smile. ''So, what's the plans for the big day?'' Veronica asked, already planning the whole event in her head. She was  _so_  excited for Betty.

''We want a chill wedding, nothing grand. Just our best friends and close family.''

Although they were best friends, the two girls had polar opposite ideas of a dream wedding. Veronica was all about a royal-like wedding while Betty prefered an intimate reception.

Veronica pulled a face of disapproval. ''It's your big day, Betty. You can't settle for a small reception. Here, I'll call Miranda, she's  _the_  best wedding planner in New York. She'll make all your dreams come true.''

Betty hummed, knowing Veronica won't quit it until she agreed on hiring that wedding planner and took a sip of her vanilla milkshake. ''My mom and FP are throwing a small engagement party for us on Saturday. I expect you to be there.''

''Of course, B. I wouldn't miss it.''

''Is it lover boy?'' Veronica asked, arching an eyebrow.

Betty shook her head. ''No. It's Toni saying there's gonna be some late-additions to the guestlist.''

''Is Archie back from California?''

''No, Archie unfortunately can't make it. Jug's pretty upset his best friend isn't there,'' she explained. ''Al least he'll have Fangs and Sweet Pea.''

''Wait.  _Sweet Pea_  is in town?!'' Veronica repeated, eyebrows narrowing and jaw clenching at the thought of her ex-boyfriend.

Betty's green eyes widen, realizing she shouldn't have said that. ''Oh shit.'' Before she could say anything else, Veronica bolted from her seat, coat and handbag in her arms, and hurried out the door. ''V, wait!''

.

Ignoring Betty bombarding her phone with text messages and missed calls, Veronica headed to the Wyrm, knowing if Sweet Pea was back in town, he'd be there. He  _always_ spends his Friday nights at the Serpent bar.

It was a good thing André was waiting for the girls in the parking lot or else she would've had to walk all the way across Southside in her Louboutins. André stopped the car in front of the rundown bar and Veronica got out, heels clicking on the pavement.

As expected, her arrival made a few heads turn, clearly standing out of the lot with her handbag worth ten times their rent. And, that's without counting the rest of her designer clothes.

Ignoring the dirty stares from elderly Serpents, she pushed the heavy door open, scrunching her nose as the vapors of cheap alcohol and smoke filled her nostrils. It was quite a drastic change of scenery from her fancy New York clubs.  

Veronica looked around, scanning the bar for a tall Serpent, walking with a confident step once she spotted him at the bar, having a laugh with the bartender. If only he knew what was coming for him...

''Back in town I see. If I were you, I'd watch my back,'' Veronica said, loud and clear, as she crossed the room. ''Who knows, you might've made it to Daddy's _List_. He's very eye for an eye...more so when it concerns his daughter.''

Kept to secrecy, no one knew who's names were on that infamous list of Hiram's. All Veronica knew was that whoever was on that list never got to live long after their name was inked down on the paper.

After witnessing Veronica cry for days, confined in her bedroom, she wouldn't be surprised if her father had put the name of the man who was responsible for the tears in her beautiful eyes on said list. She was his darling daughter after all, he wouldn't hesitate to get his hands dirty for her.

At the sound of her voice, Sweet Pea whirled around, finger tightly wrapped grasping his glass of whiskey. '' _Veronica_.''

''Save your saliva. I'm not finished.'' It wasn't often a Northsider dared talking like that to a Serpent so, naturally, heads turned, watching the scene unfold. ''Being the Serpent King's right hand must've gotten to your head but, lucky for you, I'm here to knock you off your pedestal. You tactik to lure people with your Chuck Bass-esque paroles might've worked and successfully fooled me into thinking you were a good person despite the double headed snake on your back but, as Daddy would say, everyone's true colors shows eventually: you're just a spineless coward, Sweet Pea.''

Whistles were heard in the room and Sweet Pea felt uncomfortable. He knew he had hurt Veronica - and he hated himself for it - but she didn't need to take out their dirty laundry in front of everyone.

''Will you please quiet down?'' Sweet Pea hissed, lowering his head to her level.

She huffed, giving him attitude. ''I don't have any orders to take from you.''

''Then, let's go somewhere more...private. I don't fancy everyone in this bar hearing our conversation.''

Knowing it would be empty, Sweet Pea took her hand and pulled her into FP's office. To his surprise, she didn't put a fit and followed.

Sweet Pea closed the door behind them and, when he turned around to face Veronica, he was met by angry fists jabbing at the his chest. The Serpent let her hit him, cashing the hits without blocking the hits or fighting back. He deserved it, every hits.

Once she was done, Veronica curled her fingers over the lapels of his jacket, pulling herself together before shoving him, back hitting the door.

Months have passed since Sweet Pea skipped town without warnings yet, it felt like it was yesterday. Seeing him tonight re-opened an old wound that felt ten times more painful than the day she realized the Serpent had left.

When he had left, she thought he had the intentions of never coming back but, he did and didn't bother giving her a ring. It was as if he never  _knew_  her, never  _cared_  about her, never  _loved_  her.

''Anything to say for your defence?'' Veronica asked, arching an eyebrow as she waited for his answer, arms crossed over her chest.

''I'm sorr-''he started but she cut him off.

'' _No_. Say anything but that. A mediocre apology won't excuse you for the pain you caused me, Sweet Pea.''

Sweet Pea looked down, not knowing what to say. Unlike his friends, he wasn't good with words - he was better with his fists. He didn't have Jughead's writer brain nor Toni's quick wit. If Veronica was expecting some grand apologies from him, she better take a seat - and grab a snack.

''You told me you loved me so why did you go away?'' Tears filled her eyes. ''D-did you even mean it?'' she asked with so much agony in her voice.

Seeing the hurt in her dark irises, Sweet Pea spoke up. He had made her cry enough already. ''Of course I did. Why the fuck would I have told you that if I didn't?''

''I don't know!'' she snapped, hands in the air. ''You completely  _vanished_  from the surface of the earth right after saying those three words. It leaves to interpretations...''

''I love you so fucking much,  _this_  is why I left Riverdale. You mean more to me than any other person and that scares the shit out of me. I've never felt this way before and it terrifies me, love  _terrifies_  me.''

''I thought snakes weren't afraid of anything,'' she said, putting up a front.

In response, Sweet Pea scoffed. ''We're not emotionless warrior robots, Veronica. We- I know I pretend to be one but, I'm not. I have feelings and I have no idea how to deal with them. To me, love is like falling into the empty: you don't know what you're gonna get at the end and you have zero control over anything. That's fucking terrifying for me. I thought I could do it - loving you -but, as I laid in my bed that night, I got the jitters and I didn't have the heart to break up with you so I packed a bag, got on my bike and left with Fangs.''

The Serpent walked a few steps, crossing the distance between them and got hold of Veronica's hands. Her heart jumped as their hands touched, a familiar feeling filling her stomach. ''I thought it would hurt less to erase myself from your life but, clearly, I was wrong...''

''Careful there or else you're gonna start battling first place with my ex-boyfriend in the dumb decision departement.''  

A light laugh escaped his lips. ''Leaving you was the dumbest decision I've ever made. I-I love you, Veronica. I love you so fucking much-''

Tears filled her eyes again and she shook her head, twisting her hands free from Sweet Pea's hold. ''I can't...'' she said, her voice thick with sorrow and melancholy.  

She was hurt and he just couldn't expect her to be okay after hearing him out. Even if it took him a lot or courage to say those three little words again.

A part of Veronica wanted to let Sweet Pea in again despite the lengthy emotional breakdown and months of utter sadness because, although he broke her heart, it still beat for him and that's why it was so difficult to forgive him. While another chance could be the best thing she's ever done, it could also backfire on her and end with a broken heart - again. Standing this close to her, she wanted nothing more than to hug him, feel his strong body under hers and never let go.  

Her thoughts were cut short when someone knocked at the door, asking why the hell it was locked.  _FP_.  Sweet Pea went to the door, unlocked it and opened it ajar. ''We'll be out in a minute, Boss,'' he assured the man. ''We needed a quiet place to talk.''

FP raised an eyebrow, peaking in and seeing Veronica Lodge. He locked eyes with the young Serpent. ''No funny business in here, kids.''

''Yes, Boss.''

The door closed again and they were back to being just the two of them.

Returning his attention to Veronica, it hit Sweet Pea how fucking beautiful and hot his ex-girlfriend was. She was  _always_  beautiful but, with her stronger jaw and fuller looking breast - or maybe it was a push up bra? - she was-  _wow_. Or, maybe he felt like this because the last time he saw her was _two_  years ago.

''Want a picture? It lasts longer.''

Her snarky comment made him chuckle. ''No need. I have plenty in my phone.'' Veronica's face twisted into disgust.  _Oh shit_. ''I didn't- That's not- Ugh, I meant I kept all our photos on my phone so could look at them whenever I missed you.''

''Why would you do that?''

''Because I'm in love with you, Veronica! Fucking hell, how many times do I need to say it for you to believe me?''

His change of tone made her jump a little, not expecting his voice to raise. ''I...''

Sighing, Sweet Pea's male instincts took over and he walked over to Veronica, pressing their lips together, cupping her jaw tenderly. As his lips touched hers, she forgets her months of moping and crying and she kissed Sweet Pea back. It only lasted for a few seconds before she found her head again and pushed the Serpent away a little bit more roughly than intended.

“What the fuck?”

''No, I meant:  _what the fuck_ ,'' she clarified, fisting the collar of his tee shirt to pull him down to her level before kissing him.

Decrypting her coded thoughts, Sweet Pea grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto FP's desk, stepping between her legs as they deepened the kiss, hands wandering everywhere on their bodies.

After a few minutes of kissing - and a little bit of undressing from Veronica's end -, Sweet Pea broke the kiss. ''I truly hadn't planned to come back but Jones's getting married and Fangs insisted we come so...''

''Remind me to thank him later.'' She locked their lips again, hungry for him. ''...Or  _tomorrow_.''


End file.
